A New Start
by phantomdancer1514
Summary: Vlad has struck a deal with a very dangerous woman to get another shot at getting what he wants. Now Danny, Sam, and Tucker have been feeling the strangest sense of deja vu, and when visions of a life that should have been but no longer exists start to come to them it will take all they have for them to fix what Vlad has done. After PP but before it too. It's kinda complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this idea came to me as I was stuck in a car for six hours with my mother and grandparents. Just guess how fun that was L. I ended up sticking my earbuds in and let my mind wander.

This is what came out of it.

I Do Not Own Danny Phantom

* * *

Out in the deep cold vacuum of space a very special being sat alone on a small hunk of rock. He let out a sigh. Now what made this man so extraordinary was not his strange appearance, (Which was made up of black hair shaped into horns, a dramatic cape, deathly pale skin, fangs, and blood red eyes.) but what he was. This man was one of three hafas in existence. One of which he created from the DNA of his fellow hafa. He was truly intelligent. His name was Vlad Plasmius.

He sat with his legs hanging off the small bit of rock on which he sat and his forearms rested on his knees. Vlad's head was hung in deep depression.

If his eyes had been open one could see the deep pain that was there. The kind of pain that could only be achieved when a person had lost everything.

Vlad had

His money, power, and position had been all stripped from him. The sad thing is that even though all of that had been taken Vlad would not have cared. It was the loss of the only two people he wanted by his side. His Maddie and Danial.

Vlad let out another sigh.

"Well well well so this is where you are Plasmius." A female voice said from above him.

It took him less than a second for his head to shoot up and for him to be on his feet.

Before him was a beautiful woman. She wore a full length form fitting halter dress that was dark purple. Her hair was as black as coal and her skin was gray. Her hair and body never stopped moving even though she stood perfectly still. With a sensual walk she moved down till she was eye level with Vlad.

"And who may I ask are you?" Vlad growled.

An almost sinister smile formed on her face.

"I am Eris goddess of chaos and discord. Perhaps you've heard of me?" She said.

Of all the thing that Vlad was expecting it was not this. He remembered his high school english class vaguely and he knew that if this woman was who she said she was she was not to be trifled with lightly.

"I see…how may I be of service to you?" he asked.

Her smile never left.

For a moment she became nothing but a wisp of smoke and curled around him. She reformed behind him. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her hands pressed to his chest. Eris' body was pressed flush against him with her bosom pressed in-between his shoulder blades. She whispered in his ear.

"The better question is how may I help you."

Vlad was unfazed. Intrigued but unfazed.

"Oh?" he asked.

Once again she became smoke and before he knew it she was floating in front of him. Her face inches from his face. Vlad's face was a stone mask.

"You see I am in need of some entertainment, and you have always been one of my favorite mortals because of how your plans result in so much damage." She smiled charmingly at him "So what can I do to get you back to earth and scheming again?"

"Unless you can wipe away the memory of everyone on earth I'm afraid you are going to have to go without me for your entertainment." Vlad responded.

Eris backed off a little.

"Altering mortals memory is a easy. We immortals do it every day to make sure you mortals don't remember that we exist." She said. "But come on Vlad. I'm a goddess with amazing cosmic powers. Think a little bigger. I can give you anything you want." All the while she had a knowing smile on her face.

"_Anything I want?" _He thought. The first thing to pop into his head was Maddie, but he squashed the idea. It would be an unsatisfying victory. He would win her from Jack or he would never be happy. But then if not Maddie than what?

"I want…a new start" He said after a moment of though.

Eris's smile morphed into a sinister smirk.

"Done."

Out of nowhere a beautiful golden apple appeared in her hand. She tossed it to Vlad who caught it with no problem. Instead of a heavy weight that he expected out of gold it was as light as a real apple. Upon inspection it was not solid gold but just an apple the color of gold. The single leaf left on the stem on top was softer than any green leaf he had felt. The apple seemed to give off a light of it's own. It looked absolutely appetizing.

"Grandfather helped me to make that one. All you have to do is close your eyes and take a bite with a time in mind. When you open your eyes you will be in the time that you want." Eris said. "No one but us will know that time has been set back. Well us and grandfather. Not even Clockwork will be able to tell."

Vlad stared at the small incredible fruit.

"What's the catch?" He asked

She tilted her head to the side with an amused smile. Her hair flared behind her as if she was in water.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't remember much from my sophomore English class but I do know that greek gods never do anything without something in it for them. So what's the catch?" He said.

She smiled sweetly.

"Smart man. In all truth and honestly I just want to cause as much havoc as I can. To do that I need you."

Still he hesitated. Was it worth it? Making a deal with the devil so to speak. The crushing silence reminded him of where he was. His situation couldn't get much worse.

Vlad closed his eyes with what he hoped would be his last sigh.

Eris's smile turned from sweet to menacing at the sight of Vlad biting the apple.

"Here is where the fun begins!"

* * *

So what do you think? Tell me in a review. After this chapter it will follow Danny. Take guesses on when Vlad went. It shouldn't be too hard to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo this story is really just being used to vent any writers block. If I get stuck on my story Phantom's War I'm going to work on this. It's probably going to be updated very rarely. Just so you know.

I do not own Danny Phantom

"This is all your fault." Danny grumbled to Jazz as he was squished in the back seat of the Fenton RV.

"It wasn't my idea. This wouldn't even be happening if you would just keep to your curfew." she snarked back.

"_I would if those stupid ghosts would just leave me alone for once." _Danny gripped in his head.

With a sigh he looked out the small window that was just to the right of him. The view wasn't much to look at. It was mostly just fields and signs for different places that sold cheese. He had seen so many of them that they just started to blend together in his brain.

"Come on Danny you should be excited to be going. Vaddie is the greatest." Jack called from the front. "It'll be fun."

"Oh yes meeting people three times my age and going to listen to old retro music is great fun." Danny mumbled.

With a small frown Maddie turned around to look at her son.

"Now I know that it isn't exactly how you wanted to spend your long weekend but when was the last time we did anything as a family? Your father and a I have been busy with work and you two have had your hands full with school. A little family bonding time won't hurt right?" She said almost pleadingly.

Danny sighed again and tried to give her a small smile.

"Right." He said

"_Maybe it won't be so bad." _

"_This sucks!" _He thought that night as he was squished among his family. That night he got no sleep.

Early the next day the Fenton RV pulled up to a large castle. It was made of whit brick with gold on the towers. Green and gold flags hung on it. It was impressive in size and made Danny's jaw drop when he saw it. The large double doors opened wide and out stepped who Danny assumed was Mr. Masters.

He was a rather thin looking man with white hair. He wore a black suit and a white shirt with a red bowtie. His back was ram rod straight and he carried himself like a king. He smiled at them.

A small headache began to form in Danny's head.

"Vladdie!" Jack shouted as he pulled him into a bear hug.

"It's wonderful too see you too Jack but if you don't put me down you might just break my back old boy." Vlad said laughingly.

"It's great to see you again Vlad." Maddie said.

"Oh most definitely." he said enthusiastically. Then he turned to face to two teens. "Now lets see. You two must be Daniel and Jasmine."

Both jumped a bit at being addressed.

"That's right sir. I'm Jasmine Fenton, but most just call me Jazz." Jazz promptly introduced.

"I see. Well if I am to call you by your preferred nick name then you should do the same. None of this sir nonsense. Call me Vlad. The same goes for you as well Daniel." Vlad said with a smile.

"Actually I prefer to go by Danny." Danny tried to correct.

With out giving and indication that he heard him Vlad ushered them into the castle.

The front room was littered with green and gold Packers memorabilia. Uniforms hung on the walls next to pictures of past and current players. On a pedestal by one of the walls a lone football sat in a glass case.

"Ugh you'd think with all this money one could afford an interior decorator." Jazz said.

"Uh hello Jazz jerseys, footballs, green, and gold he's a Packers fanatic." Danny said.

"Well I wouldn't use the word fanatic, but yes yes I am." Vlad laughed jovially.

"I still don't get it. Why not just by the team?" Jazz asked.

With a small scowl Vlad responded. "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they wont sell them to me!"

Multiple things happened at once.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz all got an uncomfortable look on their face, Vlad quickly tried to compose himself, and Danny's headache turned into a full out migraine. They boy winced and brought his hands up to massage his temples.

"Danny are you ok?" His mother asked.

"Just a headache mom. Nothing big." He replied.

Vlad moved behind Danny and placed his hand on his shoulder. Danny winced just a bit.

"Why don't you three go on and get you luggage out of the car and my men will show you to your rooms. I'll take Daniel to get something for his headache." Vlad suggested.

"Great idea V-man. We'll get your stuff too Danny. That way you don't have to deal with it with that headache of yours." Jack said.

The three of them began to walk off. Just before they exited the room his mother sent him one last worried glance.

"Now lets go get you some Advil." Vlad said kindly

Vlad's hand left his shoulder and was replaced on his back. Right in-between his shoulder blades. It reminded Danny of how his teachers at school would do the same thing. That or gab him by the back of the neck. Both made him feel uncomfortable.

Vlad guided him down a few halls until they came upon a bath room. Once inside Vlad opened up the cabinet above the sink and grabbed a small bottle and handed it to the half ghost teen.

"I get migraines all the time from stress. There should be a bottle of Advil in every bathroom. If you need any more feel free to grab some." Vlad said smiling.

Danny smile at him in return.

"Thanks Mr. Masters."

"Ah ah ah. It's Vlad remember. Now lets see about getting you settled in son."

Review if you'd like


End file.
